


Mjölk

by ThirteenSocks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Keith, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Shiro walks in on Keith and discovers something about his friend.And he’s not the only one.Edit: Pairing labeled per chapter
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 382





	1. 1 (Sheith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sheith.

When Shiro walks into Keith’s room he’s not expecting to see the man on the bed, back against the wall, shirtless, squeezing rhythmically at a small plastic device that’s suction cupped to the breast. The bottle attached to it is filling rapidly with-

Keith stiffens and his hand tightens on the nozzle, causing him to yelp. He freezes. Eyes blown wide.

Shiro can’t move either. If he didn’t realize it before, a tiny stream of white begins trickling down from Keith’s other nipple.

Keith looks away and slowly releases his grip with a hiss and the bottle gains more liquid.

”Keith, are you-” he finds his voice through great labor, ”Are you lactating?”

The hand not holding the pump grabs for the blanket pooled at his waist and raises it to collarbone. Shiro has the feeling that Keith wants to bolt but he was in the middle of milking and the better option would be to hide. Shiro himself feels like running.

”I...” he begins and there’s movement beneath the blanket until both arms emerge to hold it tight to his body.

The low hum of electricity and engine of the ship sounds loud in the pause.

Sweaty hair clings to Keith’s forehead, it’s messed in all different directions. His breathing is heavy, audible. Across the bridge of his nose and cheeks the skin is flushed red. When he continues his voice is quiet and raspy, ”It’s been doing this for a few months. I’m not sure why. It just hurts if I don’t pump.” He looks away from Shiro and to the wall.

”I’m sorry.” Shiro wants to bang his head against the wall for walking in on Keith. Especially walking in on something so... intimate. Something Keith seems embarassed over. ”It’s perfectly natural. Well, I mean lactating is. Natural.” Fuck.

Keith scrunches his nose and chews at his lip. ”Shiro, please. It hurts.”

If he weren’t feeling awkward already, Keith’s words would have done him in. To carry feelings for Keith so long, to have imagined so much, too much, things well beyond the appropriateness of friendship, and hear those words spill from Keith’s mouth, hoarse and teetering on the edge of desperation, it has Shiro feeling hot. His blood is burning in his veins. Please? Please what? He wants to say he’ll do anything. Wants to hope Keith means something less than decent.

”What do you need?”

Keith’s face erupts with fire. ”I wasn’t going to pump right now but I’m really full. Can- I have another pump in the top drawer- Can you help me?”

Not trusting himself to speak, to acquires the pump and sits down on the bed.

Refusing to meet his gaze, Keith lets go of the blanket and places the half-full pump back on his chest. Shiro watches the milk slosh a bit in the bottle and has to choke down the craving for it. They haven’t had any food or drink from Earth in so long and there it was, a bottle of milk, freshly produced, human or otherwise. He swallowed thick and tried to focus on attaching the other pump.

”You’ve gotta latch it right or it’s going to hurt.” Keith guides Shiro in placing the suction over the nipple. A nipple that’s puffy and deep brown and straining and leaking droplets of white.

He tests the latch by squeezing the handle and a low moan along with milk is expressed from Keith.

”That ok?”

Keith just nods.

The only sounds in the room now are the pumps, their breathing, and the strained noises of pleasurable relief that seem to slip from Keith against his will. It doesn’t take long for the bottles to fill.

When the pumps are removed, his nipples are left swollen and red from the friction and glistening wet from the milk they just made.

”Thanks, Shiro. Can you set these on the table? I’ll clean them out later.” Keith sinks down into the pillows looking spent and exhausted.

”I’ll clean them.”

”Ok.” Keith waves at him and wastes no time curling on his sides and settling into the bed.

Shiro takes the bottles to his room, lucky to avoid running into anyone else. He takes them to the sink and unscrews the lids but his hands betray him and raise them to his lips. He gulps down the milk greedily. It’s warm and sweet, far sweeter than cow’s milk. He hates himself but he polished off both of them.

Two things had just happened.

One, he’d learned his friend was lactating.

But two?

Two was the real kicker. Or maybe it was three things?

His friend was making milk and it was sweet and drinking it felt like having a comfort from Earth.

Only now he wanted to drink it straight from Keith.

Shiro wanted to nurse.


	2. 2 (Sheith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sheith.

”Man, what I’d give for a nice tall glass of milk,” Lance whines as he brings his food goop to the table. He sets it down and falls gracelessly into the booth-style chair.

Pidge hums her agreement.

Hunk scoffs, ”As if I’d let you just drink it. Man, there are so many recipes I wanna make but they all need milk.”

Shiro looks over to Keith from the courner of his vision. Keith is stiffly hunched over his bowl of goo. Keith shifts in his seat. They haven’t spoken about what happened, or at all, really. The last they saw each other alone was when he returned the washed bottles and he’d felt too guilty to say anything to Keith then. He had, after all, drank Keith’s milk. Not milk he owned. Milk that came from him.

”Ok, sure everyone, jump on the train, but I’m getting a glass if we ever track some down. Sorry not sorry, Hunk.”

”Can we shut up about milk?” Keith slams his fists on the table and storms out of the room.

Lance gestures at the door, ”The hell is his problem?”

The hallways are quiet, all the noise of the others stays inside the kitchen. He’s not sure what he wants to say to Keith. He’s not sure what Keith wants him to say. There’s not much that throws Shiro off, makes him stammer, makes him uncertain, or even afraid, at least not that he’d admit, but this definitely has him mentally stumbling.

He’s noticed Keith for awhile now.

The man has really grown into himself; he’s long limbs and strong muscles and a sharp but beautiful face. He’s far shorter than Shiro, but that makes it all the more breathtaking when Shiro’s knocked on his ass when training with Keith. The few times he’s pinned Keith, mostly because it’s hard for Shiro to allow himself to really wail at Keith, he’s felt the adrenaline pump through his veins and a heat pool low in his stomach, and he’s been all too glad when Keith rolls them over and hops to his feet.

He stops at Keith’s room with his fist raised to knock. He’s still unsure what to say. ”Keith,” he announces this time, along with a knock, because this whole mess could have been avoided if he’d done it before. ”Can I come in?”

”I’m fine, Shiro.” Keith calls from the other side of the door.

”Keith, please? I think we should talk about this.” He lets his head thunk soft against the door. It’s a cool metal. Sterile. A reminder that they’re flying in space, far, far away from Earth.

”There’s nothing to talk about!”

”Keith...”

There’s noise behind and the door and then it’s opened suddenly, leaving him to stumble a bit inside and it shuts automatically behind him.

Keith stands with his arms crossed. He’s shed his armour and the only clothing he’s wearing is their skin-tight undersuit. It shapes over and around Keith’s breasts, which have grown to at least a palm-full, and pert, full nipples. There’s a small wet spot on the fabric over the right side.

_How’d he not notice this for this long?_

”What?” Keith raises his arms to cover his chest.

”I- Keith. About earlier-”

”-It’s nothing. I told you-”

”-You walked out, though. I just figured that maybe _this_,” he gestures vaguely, unwilling to call it for what it is, ”is weighing on you. And maybe it would help to talk?”

Keith sighs and sets down at the chair at his desk. ”What’s there to talk about? Just one day I woke up, felt... full, and yeah. Now I’m just... like this.”

Shiro walks to the bed and sits. He doesn’t want Keith to feel cournered or like Shiro is hovering. He decides to wait. To let Keith gather himself.

”I went to the sick bay and Coran scanned me. And it’s apparently normal. Normal for-” he sucks in a breath, ”-someone like me. Maybe this is normal but me? I’m not normal.”

”Is this about being half-galra? Because Keith that’s nothing to be ashamed about. You can’t measure yourself against others like this.”

Keith flies out his chair and spreads his arms wide, nearly snarling as he speaks, ”Nothing to be ashamed about? Shiro, you don’t get it! I can get pregnant! I’m a guy, why the hell can I get pregnant? And- and my stupid body is doing this. I’m nothing but ashamed.” He’s in frustrated tears.

Shiro stands and carefully approaches Keith with a hand extended. He waits, hand just over Keith’s shoulder, and searches Keith’s eyes for affirmation. At Keith’s nod he grasps the man’s shoulder and squeezes. There will be time enough for Shiro to process it and to be shocked, when he’s alone, and Keith isn’t before him crying.

”There’s nothing to be ashamed about. It’s ok that you’re different, Keith. But I hear you. It’s hard to be different. It’s scary. But we’re here for you- I’m here for you.”

Keith smiles through tears, ”Thanks, Shiro.”

The rest of the day goes fairly typical. They all train. They eat together. Lance and the others think it’s just Keith being Keith and for once Shiro is glad that they don’t understand Keith like he does; it’s simpler that they think Keith just has a childish temper.

It’s typical at least until Keith knocks at his door in the evening.

”Keith? Come in.” He ushers Keith in.

”Shiro... Can I ask you something? I can’t- My pumps, they’re missing,” Keith is wringing his hands and staring down at the floor. ”I’ve tried ignoring it but,” he grimaces, ”Shiro, it hurts so bad. I’m not good at hand expressing yet. Listen I know it’s a lot to ask but-”

Shiro inhales sharp. He hopes Keith doesn’t hear it. He hopes he doesn’t see it. Doesn’t see what Shiro feels in himself; eyes unfocus, probably blown wide, mouth agape as his breath begins to labour, and a stiffening of his posture, as well as other things.

”I don’t think you know how to express either- I, uh, Shiro. Can you... Would you help me?”

His voice breaks as does his resolve to keep calm, to reject Keith, knowing he’s not going to be able to keep his desire secret if he doesn’t, ”Of course.”

Keith reaches behind and unzips the suit. He peels it down his torso and it falls justabove where his happy trail dips down. He turns around and climbs on the bed, butting his back against the wall. His eyes are vulnerable.

Shiro moves slow to the bed and rests on his side draped over Keith’s lap. His breath must ghost across Keith’s chest, which is likely sensitive, because Keith shivers.

Keith guides Shiro by a hand cradled to the back of his head, ”Don’t suck hard until we get the latch, please,” his eyes slip closed and he sighs as Shiro’s mouth closes around a nipple.

As instructed, Shiro suckles lightly until Keith gives him the go-ahead though the droplet of milk that slides down his tongue is affirmation enough. It’s warm, just like he remembered it was, only it’s warmer than from the bottle since it’s fresh from Keith. And sweet. It’s like honey had been stirred into a glass of milk, only he’s surrounded by Keith in all his senses. From the heat of where Shiro’s touching Keith’s skin, to the intoxicating scent of Keith and Keith’s soap, to gentle petting of his hair by long fingers, it’s all Keith.

He drinks in the gasps and pleased sighs that Keith is making.

”Shiro.” It’s a whisper and seems like it uttered without realization.

Shiro massages the nipple with his tongue as the milk is starting to run dry.

Keith hisses and drags Shiro away by the hair, ”Sensitive,” he pushes Shiro to the other breast.

Shiro groans and latches quick.

He massages the drained breast and it’s noticeable by feeling how swollen Keith was with milk. Shiro thinks he’s beginning to understand the desperation.

He’s disappointed when Keith has no more milk to give but he does his best to pretend otherwise.

”Feel better?”

Keith replies breathless, ”Ya.”

Shiro sits up and it’s dizzying. Though having the blood rush to his head takes it from other parts and that’s appreciated. He notices, though pretends not to, that Keith himself is feeling the same type of heat. It could just be a biological reaction so Shiro doesn’t think into it.

”Thanks, Shiro.” Keith smiles but can’t meet his gaze. ”I’m exhausted. So, uhm. See you tomorrow.”

Shiro rolls on the bed so that Keith can get up. Keith wastes little time zipping up and heading out the door.

Shiro just stares as it closes.

Despite all he falls into self-passion to ease the ache of his own before he falls asleep. The taste of Keith’s milk on his tongue makes him cry out into the pillow. He’s glad his room is at the end of the hall.


	3. 3 (Klance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is klance.

”Don’t whine, please,” Keith asks quietly. They’re not in uniform today and the nursing bra he had been using is in the wash. There’s nothing between his nipples and the thin fabric of his shirt. If he leaks, everyone’s going to see it.

”Yeah, well, Mr. Awesome, we can’t all be just perfect like you,” Lance jabs a finger directly in the center of Keith’s chest, his voice no less whiney despite the request. The finger just barely misses the soft tissue of either breast and it makes Keith inhale sharply.

”I’m not though.”

”You’re...Oh my god,” Lance huffs and changes his voice as if to imitate Keith, ””My name is Keith and I’m not good at anything ever, I’m just so bad-” the pitch of his voice is getting to Keith, whom feels the flutter and subsequent warmth fill his chest, but he’s terrified of moving.

Lance continues to rant and Keith stays still. It’s too late, the milk has let down, and his only chance of sneaking out without suspicion is to let Lance have his go.

Breathing slow through his nose, he’s doing everything to keep his shirt from rubbing. He just needs the milk to stay in. If doesn’t move, doesn’t create friction, maybe-

Lance shoves him.

Both palms out flat exactly where Keith didn’t want them.

He stumbles back a few steps but the real horror is the fabric he feels soaking.

”Keith?” Lance’s eyes have landed on the wet spots.

_He’s so fucked._

”It’s nothing,” his arms fly up to cover his chest. He wants to run, badly, but his legs are frozen.

”Keith, are you-” it’s soft and Keith hates hearing it.

”It’s nothing!” He shouts.

”Keith, it’s ok, I’ve had sisters-”

”Stop!” Keith regains control of his limbs and shoves Lance away. He dashes quick and blind to his room. Of all the people to find out it had to be Lance.

The whole ship will know by evening.

Of all the days for Shiro to be out on a mission...

Keith waits for knocks on his door, or loud voices discussing something, but it never comes. What does come is his name, and a request that he open the door. He would ignore it but he knows Lance is not one to let things go.

Lance’s face flushes as he sneaks a glance down. If Keith looks as swollen as he feels, he can understand Lance’s embarassment. ”Hey, uh. I’m sorry about earlier. I- Well I wanted to see if, I mean, ok. Listen. I’ve read a lot about this and I heard that it can be painful.”

He exaggerates a breath and continues, ”I’d found pumps the other day, and I didn’t know they were yours. I figured we’d somehow collected them from somewhere, y’know, ’cus we get a lotta junk. Uh, anyways. I... threw them out. So, I’m sorry about that but also I wanted to make surr your didn’t need amy help.”

Keith gulps. This is Lance. But also he’s aching. Badly.

”I- don’t take it wrong, y’know? I just know a bit about it so, like. I’d be able to help, at least since your pumps are now gone.”

Shiro isn’t due back for another few days. Hand expressing is still tricky for Keith, too, and his hands cramp up well before he’s fully drained. Lance, at least, seems sincere in his apology and willingness to help. ”Fine.” As if he can think over the ache. He doesn’t bother.

Keith bites the inside of cheek hard and his shaking hands raise his shirt up and off his body. He feels naked before Lance. His nipples are drooling milk and his breasts feel like they’re going to break away from his chest with their swell and fill. He looks anywhere but at Lance as he assumes the position on the bed.

”It’s ok, Keith. This is natural,” the words are the same ones Shiro gave him and he hates that they make him relax, allow him to watch Lance as the man settles across his lap and meets his gaze. A gaze he maintains as his lips encompass a puffy, weeping nipple.

Keith loses his breath as he watches Lance take the first, firm suckle. The latch is perfect. It forces a groan from Keith. He closes his eyes and still can see the intense blue of Lance’s that refused to avert, even as breast came into mouth.

He hates it. It feels so good.

Lance suckles Keith and makes good on his promise that he knew what he’s doing. The steady pull and release of the suction draws a gapless stream from Keith and it’s a fire from head to toe from how blissful it feels, how relieving, and comforting.

He can’t help the hand that moves to cradle at Lance’s neck.

Lance’s mouth is so warm and wet and velvety and his nipples flow milk easier than they ever have before.

”Lance,” he can’t contain the name on his tongue. He’s nothing but the point where he meets Lance. Except for the need growing lower.

When Lance has fully drained one breast, he kisses butterfly like to the nipple at its peak before readjusting to the other side. The next latch is just as skillful, feels just a heavenly.

”Lance,” it’s a prayer now.

His mouth worships Keith for his milk, lapping and suckling greedily. This time there’s more fervor to the action and milk spills down his chin and to Keith’s stomach, he’s working Keith faster than he can swallow.

Keith shuts his eyes tightly riding the pleasure as he’s drained until he’s dry and Lance sucking hard, too hard, trying to draw more from Keith than he’s made. He whines and pulls Lance off by his hair.

”Sorry,” Lance smiles at his sheepish, chin glistening.

Keith’s mouth feels as dry as his breasts.

”You good?”

Keith nods.

”I’m glad,” Lance chuckles like it’s normal to have a good a laugh after nursing your friend. Like he hadn’t seen to need in Keith’s pants.

Keith nods.

Lance gives one kiss each to both nipples and hauls himself up from the bed. ”Sleep well, ok? If you need me, for anything, come get me.” His face goes red like he’s finally noticed the situation, but he leaves Keith with a wink and a wave.

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain


	4. 4 No Pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing in this chapter; subtle hint at sheith

When Hunk shows up in front of his door, Keith just knows it’s not gonna be good.

”If I give you my milk will you just leave me alone?”

”Your... milk?”

”Don’t play dumb! I know Lance sent you. Look, just. Get me more pumps and I’ll give you the bottles-”

”-Keith, what are- Are you,” Hunk blanches and refuses eye contact, raising his hands over his chest and making a grabbing motion, ”Y’know.. uh...”

”..You really don’t know?”

”No, no. I hadn’t. But now I’m kind of curious. Do you think I could still... get some? I might be able to cook something. We haven’t had dairy in so long.”

Because absolutely what Keith wants is the entire castleship eating food made with... _his own milk_. ”I need those pumps though.”

”Oh, sure. Yeah. Of course. I’ll see if we can’t find the nearest swap moon and stop there.”

Keith nods, ”Ok. Night, Hunk.” He closes the door before Hunk can get any other ideas. He needs to go milk himself.

Shiro is still a few days out from getting back to them.

It’s uncomfortable at this space mall. There are a few galra, or at least part-galra, they pass by and each one of them is eyeing Keith up and down. Their noses twitch and one of them licks their lips while looking right down at Keith’s chest. He’s loathe to admit that he smells the air around them. Immediately he feels let down. He crosses his arms over his chest.

”C’mon, Hunk, let’s- let’s just go.”

Even as they’re walking away, and thankfully that group lets them, he can still feel the hairs on his skin standing up and the scent lingers in his nose, intoxicating, making him want something without knowing what.

”You ok, buddy?” Hunk whispers.

”It’s whatever.” His breasts sure don’t think that with how close to leaking they are.

Hunk manages to locate a maternity store. The clothing and overall appearance of the items are much more neutral than back on Earth. There are some dresses that have lace and frills and flowers, but others are plain, solid colors.

”So,” Hunk begins as they’re wading down the clothing aisle to the baby food and feeding area, ”Do you know what caused, uh, this?”

”The milk?”

”Yeah, I mean. On Earth...”

Keith scoffs, ”Yeah, well. In case you forgot, I’m not human. Not fully.” He glares at the rows of binkies if just because they’re there.

”Keith, I didn’t mean that. I just wanted to know if Coran has scanned you and if the lactation is normal.”

”It’s... normal. We just don’t know why, yet.”

They finally reach where the pumps area. It’s a bit of a dig to find ones his size; humans are a small species. When they check out Keith immediately tracks down a bathroom and fills two bottles. But just as he’s about to pour them down the sink, Hunk comes in and protests that Keith not waste it. With a grumble, Keith lets Hunk have one of the bottles. It’s strange watching a friend gulp down his milk but Hunk licks his lips afterwards and hums approval like it hit some spot. Which is both flattering and unnerving.

The other bottle is promptly poured down the drain.

”Good news, Number 4! I was able to ask Ulaz about this whole ordeal between meetings,” _oh god, of all the galra to know he’s lactating_, Keith grunts internally, ”And he says it’s, what they refer to as, mating milk. How exciting! My boy, your body is just trying to help you with your courting.”

Which is honestly much worse than Keith thought it would be. ”How do I get it to stop?”

”My boy, it will come in cycles. You just have to pair. Chin up, though, you’re a strapping young lad, and you’re sure to land someone soon.”

”Cycles? Wait, so, you’re telling me this isn’t going to stop?”

”Well, not permanently, no, not unless you’re pairing regularly or else pregnant.”

Keith feels his blood run cold, ”When you say pairing... you mean- You’re talking about... sex?”

Coran guffaws and claps Keith on the shoulder. ”Right! Don’t fret, it’s natural and a part of galra life.”

He thanks Coran quietly and excuses himself to his room. He needs space. He needs to think.

”Here you go,” he gives Hunk a few bottles full of milk.

”Thanks, man. I’m gonna make us something delicious!”

Keith is walking into the dining hall, groggy from not getting get much sleep. Pidge is eating a big bowl of what looks like some type of fruit loops. And-

”Keith! Look! Hunk must have found milk on the swap moon yesterday. It’s... sweeter than regular milk. I want to run some tests on it, actually. See what wild, alien species produced it.”

”Don’t!” He exclaims.

”Whatever, Mr. Prickly Pants, I’ve already set up a lab and it’s processing.”

The cereal is gone and all that’s left is the milk. She raises the bowl to her lips and slurps the rest of it.

_Fuck_.


	5. 5 (Sheith)

He falls into bed with Keith unable to rip Keith’s shirt off fast enough. He can’t, and doesn’t want to, explain why he’s been craving this, the softness of Keith’s breast against his face, the warmth that fills his mouth, and Keith’s fingers weaved into his hair. It’s pleasent but not something that should make him ache when he can’t have it. But as he inhales Keith’s sweet smell, suckling out his milk, it doesn’t matter. The milk isn’t flowing fast enough, not as fat as he wants it, and he doesn’t realize he’s been abusing the teet until Keith rips him off it, the mouthful dripping down his chin.

”Shiro,” he pants, looking into Shiro’s eyes with a dazed look and droopy lids, ”Slow down. You’re hurting me.”

”I’m sorry,” he places feather-light kisses to the nipple that’s he’s bullied to being red. He wets it as best he can with licks before he re-latches and continues to feed on it.

He reaches a hand over to prep the other breast to flow as the drip slows down on the current nipple. The squeeze is gentle but the milk sprays against his face. ”I’m sorry,” he whispers between the kisses he presses across Keith’s chest, ”for being gone so long,” the milk drains in to his mouth like it’s sorry too.

As Shiro is feeding, Keith speaks quiet, ”Shiro, I have something to tell you -God, don’t stop-,” Keith shoves Shiro back on the nipple, ”Sorry, I-” Keith drops his hand from behind Shiro’s head. Shiro blindly reaches for it and leads it back where it was.

It’s getting dangerous for Shiro. Every display of desperation from Keith has Shiro aching for something. Whatever is giving him this craving is asking something else of him. He’s afraid to find out what.

Keith’s normally pretty vocal when Shiro’s suckling, even if it’s only quietly, but today there’s fuller breath behind his moans. He’s not resting easy against the wall, either. Keith is curled over Shiro and holding the man tight between his hand and breast. He’s panting and wiggling and his breathing is sharpening.

It’s almost like...

Shiro accidentally brushes his forearm against Keith’s lap, brushes his interests, and Keith cries out, and arches, his nipple exploding with milk in Shiro’s mouth and _oh_.

Shiro unlatches and pulls away just enough that he can look down.

And, yeah.

There’s a growing wet spot in the front of Keith’s sweatpants.

”Shiro, I-,” Keith’s eyes are wide and he’s scrambling backwards on the bed.

”Keith, it’s ok.”

He shakes his head still looking horrified.

Shiro runs a hand through his hair and takes a moment before speaking. He takes some breaths, too, because he can still feel the steady pulse of his interest straining against his pants.”It’s ok, really. I... I’ve been feeling some things lately and I think you know what’s going on. I’m not mad, I just wanna know.”

”I- No, I don’t. I don’t know what you mean.”

Shiro chuckles with exasperation. He’s not sure but if he’s reading Keith right, then Keith is afraid too. ”Keith, I want you.”

Keith visibly stiffens. ”What?”

He crawls slowly forward over Keith and Keith slowly folds back until he’s horizontal on the bed.

Keith’s arms fall to either side of his head and his eyes lid.

Shiro bends over with control and whispers again when his mouth is hovering above Keith’s. ”I want you,” his voice sounds gruff even to himself, ”Keith. I can’t stop thinking about you- about _this_\- it’s... It’s more than your milk, baby. Keith...” his lips are hovering over Keith’s, ”I want to make love to you.” But before he can kiss Keith, taste those lips he’s so desperately wanted to taste, to groan into Keith’s mouth, to slide tongue across tongue and clink teeth and- he pulls back, ”I’m sorry. I know we’re just- I’m like a brother to y-”

Keith yanks Shiro down by his hair and suddenly they’re kissing and it’s feverish and wet and sloppy and neither knows how the other likes it and but it’s the best thing Shiro’s ever experienced.

”Shiro,” _oh God, Keith’s voice is so raspy, so wrecked, and all they’ve done is kiss_, ”I want you inside me.”

”Fuck, baby,” Shiro pulls back and his lips reattach to Keith’s neck. The words are looping in his mind. Of all the ways for Keith to express his feelings, he chose that. The image, the anticipation, of physically_ being inside Keith_ is maddening. But, he sucks a mark into Keith’s neck, and reluctantly separates, ”I want to be inside you. But not yet, ok? I want you to be sure. I want it to be special and wonderful for you. I just need you to be patient for a little longer, ok?”

Keith huffs and grits his teeth for a second, squeezing his eyes tight, probably to gain composure. Then he smiles soft, and sighs. ”I’m not good at patience.”

”I know, baby,” he breathes against Keith’s neck and across his ear.

”Are you still full?”

Keith closes his eyes.

It seems to have been a good call to wait, because Keith seems tired. His voice is distant when he replies, ”No, I’m all drained.” Shiro kisses Keith’s forehead and makes sure Keith is tucked into the bed before leaving.

He relieves himself with Keith’s words, ’_I want you inside me_,’ guiding him through. He explodes in his hand and on his stomach.

He’s not really good at patience either. Not when it comes to Keith.


	6. 6 (pre-Shklance)

Shiro’s back in the castle and that means two things for Lance. Number one is that Keith definitely no longer needs his assistance. Number two is that there’s an important conversation he _must_ have with Shiro. Like as soon as possible.

He runs into Shiro outside of Keith’s door, where the man is wiping at his mouth and the back of his hand comes away white. _Milk_ white.

Lance’s toes curl in his shoes.

”Lance?”

Shiro is smiling and waving him over. His eyes are crinkled at the courners and his smile only grows wider as Lance approaches.

”It’s good to see you, Shiro.” It genuinely is. ”Uh, can we talk? Somewhere a bit more private?” Lance’s shoulder slowly creep up towards his ears and he hopes the grin he’s flashing is comforting. It’s certainly not comforting him.

”Sure, is my room ok?” The skin between his eyebrows presses together and he starts shifting from side to side on each foot.

Yeah, his grin was definitely not comforting.

They head to his room and when the door closes Lance feels more intimidated now. Shiro’s room is impeccably clean but it’s not surprising considering there aren’t a lot of possessions inside. The only thing Lance can see is one of Keith’s pumps resting haphazardly on top of the bed, next to it is a bottle filled with Keith’s milk.

Lance swallows once. Twice. Three times because it feels like his throat is sticky and it must be hard to breathe because he’s suddenly light-headed.

Shiro takes off his jacket and hangs it up and turns back to Lance. He looks at Lance and then back at the bed, following where Lance looked earlier. He chuckles a bit high-pitched, like he’s forcing it through an equally closed throat.

”Sorry I haven’t had a chance to clean up in here.” He rubs the back of his head and walks over to the bed, grabbing the two items on it.

Now, Lance knows the answer. He knows he doesn’t need to ask. He knows that Shiro also knows that... well, he knows. It’s a mutual knowing circle. But that still doesn’t stop Lance from asking. Even if he has to work to wet his tongue to make it move.

”Is that his milk?”

Shiro’s cheeks are set aflame with pink and the bottle slips through his fingers. He grabs it again with the same nervous laughter from earlier.

Nobody has acknowledged it.

Everyone knows about it. Everyone has been curious. Fascinated. But not a single one of them has discussed it with each other.

Until now.

Shiro turns back to face Lance, the offending bottle drawing in the dim light of the room and making its contents glisten. Shiro’s eyes meet his, likely having noticed Lance staring. ”Yeah,” his voice is hoarse and rough, not unlike Keith’s, but unlike Shiro’s usually clean and smooth one.

Lance thinks Shiro knows. He thinks the same, pupil-blown look in Shiro’s stormy eyes must be reflected in his own blues.

No, Shiro is smart. He _knows_. He has to be able to read it on Lance. Read it like it’s got his entire face smudged with it’s filth. But Lance’s real worry is what Shiro is going to do with the knowledge. The man has nothing but respect for Keith, but Shiro still gives off the air that _Keith is his_. No matter Lance’s attraction he’s always kept away from Keith because, again, _Keith is Shiro’s_.

Shiro places the bottle at his lips, the nipple slipping into his mouth. He tilts his head back so the milk flows to opening of the bottle. He suckles a few times and his Adam’s apple bobs thick underneath the large, straining muscles of his tipped-back throat. He releases it mid suck and the milk cascades down his chin and throat and runs over the black, skin-tight undersuit.

Lance hates that he would lick it from Shiro’s chin but there’s something about Keith’s milk that makes his head go fuzzy. Looking at Shiro, he can confidently say he’s not the only one it drives a bit wild. A bit out-of-mind.

Maybe it’s something he can talk with Shiro about. Maybe they can figure it out. Later.

”I can’t speak for Keith. It’s his body. But I get it, Lance.” Shiro hands Lance the bottle. He smiles soft and genuine.

Lance nearly snatches it, but at least he remembers to utter a short thanks, before he throws his head back and starts to drink. The sweetness hits his tongue and he groans because he’s been craving it since he first got to have some. The sensation isn’t as encompassing as being latched onto Keith’s breast, drinking it warm and fresh, but it’s still intoxicating.

Soon enough he’s sucking on air and the sound is lewd. He wants to whine as rights himself up and hands the empty bottle back to Shiro.

”Wow. I’d swear it’s spiked but even right from him-” he clamps his mouth down because Shiro might have known Lance had had Keith’s milk, but maybe not straight from Keith.

Shiro stands in front of Lance, tall and a mountain of muscle. He brings a massive hand down on Lance’s shoulder. ”Yeah. It’s funny how it does that.”

It’s intimidating but that’s all it is. There’s no threat to it. Just a confident assertion of dominance.

Lance chuckles nervously.

”You know, it’s been getting kind of difficult for me to tend to both sides at once. He’s producing so much more now. Do you think I should ask him what he thinks about me getting some help?”

Lance feels like his legs could give out right there.

_He’s gonna tag team Keith with Shiro_.

_God. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s gonna be Shklance but Lance is 100% not gonna bottom. I hope I didn’t get anyone’s hopes up with Shiro sizing Lance up this chapter; the intent was never/will never be that Shiro tops both. So uh. Nipping that in the bud right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaltenecker doesn’t exist in this AU ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
